


DanPlan Soulmate AUs

by 3am_updates



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Hair Colors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, soulmate, soulmate aus, various soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Various soulmate AU's for DanPlan. Idk, send me ideas and relationships if you want? I'll do any ships from DanPlan, no promises about the quality of writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU #1: Your soulmate will have the same color hair as you do.
> 
> So, I wrote this while I was still in ‘angst’ mode. The way I write angst (I can’t come up with anything actually creative so I just make the structure of paragraphs and sentences really dramatic) is by having repeating phrases and very dramatic beginnings/endings. Didn’t know if you could tell. (I’m kidding the parallels are very obvious). Don’t worry, this isn’t angsty. Just in the format I guess? Anyways thanks for reading.

Daniel Lim is in the majority.  
He had black hair. One of the most common colors. He could of dealt with red. Hell, he would’ve settled on blond! But he’s stuck with one of the most common colors on Earth.  
Sounds exactly like his kind of luck.   
He got pitying glances just like everyone else with brown or black hair. After all, how was he supposed to find his soulmate? His hair didn’t match only one specific person, it matched a good portion of the population. Some people try to reassure hi.   
“It’s all about the shade-” they say, smiling awkwardly. “She’ll have the exact same shade.”   
He doesn’t bother correcting them on the pronouns. He just hates the fake sympathy he gets. If half the population can deal with it, he can too. It’s not like he needs a soulmate.   
Maybe that’s why he goes to the barely used salon. No one wants to risk not being able to find their soulmate, so no one dyes their hair anymore. He has to sign and confirm that yes, he knows the consequences, yes, he knows that his soulmate couldn’t find him for the two months it takes the dye to fade. 

He quite likes the color green on him, actually.   
\-----------------------  
Hosuh Lee doesn’t know what to think about soulmates.  
His hair keeps changing color- from blond when he was young, black as he got older, brown in his teenage years, and darker brown now that he’s started to stay inside more.   
His family told him that his soulmate’s hair color changes with his. Or perhaps he’s changing with them. No one really knows, but it’s a popular theory where he lives among the local scientists. There’s a rise in the amount of people dying their hair after a video (later revealed as faked) is released that ‘proved’ your soulmate’s hair color will change if you dye your hair. Salon are full of people dying their hair unique colors in hopes to find their soulmates easier. A scheme made up by dye companies, but a scheme that worked regardless.   
Most people are just happy, once it’s over, that the dye isn’t permanent. He is too, until it’s been a year and the silver color hasn’t gone.   
He, in his typical fashion, got permanent dye. Great. At least he’s not alone. Others have bleached their hair. It’s not… that unusual. He gives up hope on finding his soulmate either way. 

At least silver looks good on him.   
\-----------------------  
Stephen Ng doesn’t believe in soulmates.   
It’s bullshit, honestly. There’s no way to explain the hair color theory. What, two redheads see each other and are like “Oh my god that’s my soulmate right there, that’s my soulmate, can’t you see they have the same color hair as me?”  
He wouldn’t even know the person! Just “oh, looks like they have the same shade of hair as me, must be my soulmate!” He wouldn’t even know their favorite color! They wouldn’t know his! They weren’t eve past friendship stage two and he was expected to automatically love them?  
He didn’t want to be tied down to someone. Let alone because of something as trivial as hair color.   
He ignores his friends and families horror as he permanently dyes his hair purple. There’s no going back, now. He’ll never find his precious soulmate.

He likes the way his mohawk looks dyed vibrant purple.


	2. btw i have no idea what im doing-platonic relationship edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The string au. except platonic. yaaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it with the idiocy.   
> It's been said that Pau and Daniel are uncomfortable being shipped, so any ships involving them will be strictly platonic and non-romantic. Sorry guys, I want to respect everyone. If you guys know about anyone else in the danplan crew thats uncomfortable being shipped, please let me know so i can respect them.  
> thanks yall  
> this will be the last chapter of this fic unless like someone sends a prompt cause i have no inspiration  
> this is all over the place btw. so like.. im sorry its 4am and im to tired to function.   
> didnt know how to end this and now im rambling.

"Oh, you don't have a soulmate? Poor thing."  
The waitress stared at them, at the transparent blue lines connecting Daniel, Stephen, and Hosuh. No red in sight, indicating an obvious lack of a romantic soulmate. Laughter fills their table at the waitress' expense, and the three nearly fall out of their seats at the ignorance.   
"Don't worry about it ma'am, we're very happy as we are." Hosuh finally manages to contain his laughter, nudging Stephen in the side to do the same. "We're platonic soulmates, is all."  
"But how?" The waitress says between their orders. "How are you happy? Don't you need romance? I don't know what I would do without my wife."  
Daniel shakes his head and takes a drink of his water. "No, we're good as we are. Not everyone needs a romantic soulmate, trust me. Hey, can we get another water? A friend texted me and he's gonna be joining us."  
The waitress smiles at him, still unsure but willing to let him be. She finishes writing their orders and goes to bring them another glass of water.   
Stephen waits until she disappears around a corner before sighing and bringing a hand to his temple. "Goddamn, I hate it when they do that."  
"What, question the awesomeness of our friendship?" Daniel says in his usual goofy way. He shoots a straw wrapper at Stephen. "At least she was nice about it. Remember that one guy two weeks ago?"   
Hosuh nods. "Yea, he was a physco."   
"Are you guys talking about me?" Jay slides into the booth, stealing Hosuh's drink and taking a sip. "I mean, I know I'm physco, but at least be nice about it."  
Hosuh glares and tries to steal his drink back. "We got you a water, you know?"  
"Yea, but it tastes better when I steal it from someone else."  
"Uh huh, whatever you say. Hey, did you see the video?"  
They chat until the waitress brings back their food and then they go home.   
(The end duh duh duh i couldn't think of anything, sorry guys for the suckiness of this but i made a goal to update all my works.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send suggestions if you want?


End file.
